


Before I Let You Go

by Kaira00



Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: Break up letter, F/F, Sad Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaira00/pseuds/Kaira00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm just sorry for every mistake I made.</p><p>Good bye.</p><p>Korra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I Let You Go

Korra stared outside the window as raindrops splattered against the windowpane.

“Please give her this, Bo.”

She handed the envelope to Bolin, her best friend, without looking at him. The room was silent, save for the faint sound of soft music playing at the background and the sound of strong wind and heavy rain.

“Are you sure? I mean, she loves you, you know.”

_..The love that I used to see sparkling in her eyes is slowly fading, Bo._

“I know.. But this relationship makes everything hard not just for me but also for her.”

“Korra, she will do anything for you. You just have to keep holding on, maybe there's just something.”

_..She doesn't really have a reason at all. And the spaces between us just went on and there's nothing I could do to bridge the gap.._

“Bo.. I don't want to get in between her and whatever it is in her mind. She's someone, and look at me!” She can't help but growl. She stared right straight into Bolin's eyes, hoping to find an easier way to do this. But there's nothing.. And she knew the only way to do this was to break her own heart. She then averted her gaze. “I'm no one.” She said, almost a whisper. She silently thanked the booming thunderstorm for hiding the crack in her voice. But Bolin heard her. He heard the hurt she'd been trying to hide.

_..I don't know what else to do. I know I did everything just to keep her.. But I guess this ends here._

Bolin didn't say anything, he just looked down to his feet. Sighing, he walked outside Korra's room. He stopped and looked back to where Korra was standing. She was still there. She was still looking outside as the rain continued to shower the earth. He then closed the door.

 

 

The rain had stopped when Bolin reached Asami's place.

 

 

“She told me to give this to you..”

Asami took the small envelope. By the look of it, she could already tell what's inside.

“Thank you Bo.”

“Okay.. I'm going now..” He paused, and he was tempted to sooth her but he knew he wasn't the person Asami wanted to lean on in times of like this. So he chose to take the step away from her.

When she knew she was already alone, she stared at the piece of paper in hand. Pressing her lips together, she swallowed the bitter lump in her throat as she failed to hold back the tears in her eyes. She knew, so she opened it and prepared herself for what she's about to read.

She thought it would be filled with bitterness and hurtful words, but her heart ached and twisted when she read what's written.

 

 

_My dearest Asami,_

_You probably know what's this all about and I'm sorry if I had to do this this way. But I'd like you to know that I wouldn't have said this through letter should you have returned my calls._

_I understand what you wanted to say. Really, even if you didn't say it out loud, I understand. I heard you. I felt it._

_We've been fighting over small things and over nothing. And if we're not fighting, we’re always silent. And it's the kind of silence that's deafening. I hate it._

_I know it's tiring. The constant push and pull. The endless blames we threw back and forth The screaming and shouting are already too much it's been eating us inside. It's unhealthy, I know ._

_I don't want to do this, I know there's just no other way than to end this._

_But before I let you go, I want to say thank you and I love you._

_And I'm sorry._

_For what?_

_I'm sorry for loving you so much it hurts._

_For missing you every second, every minute, every hour._

_I'm sorry for wanting to see you everyday._

_For always thinking about you before I go to sleep._

_For feeling upset if I don't get to see you._

_For wanting to be by your side and for wanting to be near you always._

_I'm sorry for wanting you in my life.. I thought you also wanted to be in mine._

_I'm sorry for wanting to make you smile and for dreaming about you every night._

_For wanting to hold you._

_I'm sorry for replying as quickly as possible and for calling you whenever I can. I just wanted to hear your voice._

_I'm sorry for getting mad, sad and jealous._

_For being just a simple game._

_For thinking that you love me._

_For caring about you so much._

_I'm just sorry for every mistake I made._

_Good bye._

_Korra._

**Author's Note:**

> If you felt the feels, u might as well want to listen to this song:
> 
> http://youtu.be/hi3EV_KIoG8
> 
> It's one of my faves and it never fails to bring me back to the time I was *coughs*.


End file.
